


Friend Massage

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Hints of HoneyKetchup, M/M, Massage Turns Sexual, Papayaberry Ship, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Inspired by:NSFW (18+) artworkby psicro on Tumblr (18+only blog).Check out my Tumblr:vex-bittys





	Friend Massage

The Sans from Underswap, affectionately known as Blueberry or Blue, faced many challenges in his daily life. He trained hard with Alphys to earn a place in the Royal Guard. He patrolled frequently in hopes of capturing any Human who might appear in the Underground. He dealt with constantly being mistaken for a child due to his small stature despite his lack of a striped sweater. The self-proclaimed Magnificent Sans could overcome any obstacle standing in his way, but sometimes he really just wanted to talk to a monster who could truly understand his struggles.

There were certain issues that Blue just couldn’t discuss with his brother, so imagine the great relief and weight off of his shoulder blades when Papyrus (who some called Honey and others called Stretch) developed a machine that allowed them to travel to other versions of their universe and meet like-minded skeleton monsters from across what Papy called the multiverse. He’d even made a friend in the original timeline who shared many traits with him, including some of his problems- Papyrus.

Papyrus and Blue relied on each other for an empathetic proverbial ear when they had a stressful day, a day like today, when Papy teased him and called him little brother because of his height when Blue fetched him from a long night of drinking at Muffet’s Bar. That’s how Blue found himself seated between Papyrus femurs, clinging to the larger skeleton’s spine. Papyrus had removed his gloves, and he held Blue’s head pressed to his ribcage as he rubbed his dejected friend’s skull with the bare bones of his hands.

“I’M SO TIRED OF HIM TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD,” Blue spoke tiredly, sniffling as he poured out his emotions to Papyrus. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT I WANT TO BE HELD LIKE THIS?” After his admission, Ble became reticent. “IT’S DUMB, AND I HATE IT.” Blue finished his small speech with a strained noise.

Papyrus sighed heavily. Oh how he related with Blue’s words! “I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN,” he responded simply. Gazing at Blue, Papyrus marveled at how closely the other skeleton resembled his brother despite their opposite personalities. Papyrus didn’t realize that his hands had drifted down to the sides of Blue’s face until the short skeleton spoke again.

“YOUR HANDS KINDA FEEL LIKE HIS,” Blue murmured. A faint blue blush colored his cheekbones, and he had a faraway look in his star-shaped eyelights. Blue’s chin tilted in an alluring way, and Papyrus instinctively leaned in…

Blue’s gloved hand halted Papyrus’ movement. Their mouths were only inches apart, and the warmth of their mingled breath hovered in the air of the narrow space between them. Blue could see an orange tint rising on Papyrus’ cheekbones, his own emotions mirrored onto an exact copy of his brother’s face. All he needed to do was lower his hand. His blue suede glove was the only barrier holding them back, or rather, his glove and his guilt.

“NO… NO! I-I DON’T WANT TO FEEL LIKE I’M USING YOU… MY VERY… VERY GOOD… UH FRIEND…” Blue found it hard to formulate thoughts with Papyrus’ face so close to his.

“O-OH… RIGHT,” Papyrus breathed in a husky voice, “BUT IT WOULD ALSO DO ME GREAT…UH… PLEASURE… TO HELP.” The word pleasure caused both of their blushes to darken.

Papyrus released Blue’s face, propping himself up as he leaned away from his friend. He rubbed the back of his skull with one hand, refusing to meet Blue’s eyelights. Blue scooted backwards in Papyrus’ lap, putting some distance between them. He also studiously avoided eyelight contact. The two skeletons made subdued “hmm” sounds into the awkward silence, but neither of them got up and left the room. Their bodies never stopped touching.

Inspiration struck Papyrus unexpectedly, and he immediately shared his idea with Blue, hoping to drive the melancholy away from the smaller skeleton, at least for tonight. “PERHAPS A FRIEND MASSAGE MIGHT PUT YOU AT EASE?” suggested Papyrus, positioning Blue in his lap so that the other skeleton faced away from him.

“OH..!” squeaked Blue in surprise when Papyrus placed his hands on the smaller skeleton’s shoulders. Papyrus didn’t touch him carefully and delicately as if he were easily breakable; Papyrus’s handled him boldly, confidently pressing his hands into Blue’s shoulder blades as he vigorously rubbed Blue’s small frame through his clothing. It felt so good to be treated like an actual capable adult instead of like a child the way his brother so often did.

Blue couldn’t contain himself, letting out a pleased little hum when Papyrus’ thumbs began to knead his spine. All of the tension drained from his body, and Blue allowed his sockets to close and his mind to superimpose thoughts of his brother over the reality of his friend. “MMMM.. THIS IS… QUITE ALRIGHT I SUPPOSE… HMMM,” Blue practically purred as Papyrus’ hands casually explored his shoulders and upper back.

“GOOD! I SHALL CONTINUE GIVING YOU COMFORT THEN!” Papyrus declared grandly, not mentioning the way his hands tingled with the sensation of chasing Sans’ contours down another skeleton’s body. If only he he could caress his own brother’s beautiful ivory bones this way…

The most delicious sound escaped Blue’s mouth in a voice that mimicked Papyrus’ real brother almost perfectly. Papyrus slid his hands up and down Blue’s arms, and the sounds kept coming as Blue’s breathing sped up into a series of shallow gasps. It didn’t take long for Papyrus’ breathing to become a raspy echo of Blue’s.

The firm motion of the massage melted into rough grasping. Papyrus moved his hands along Blue’s bandana; one of them strayed down to where he knew a sensitive sternum and ribs resided while the other found and cupped Blue’s cheek. Blue leaned into the touch, his tiny gasps becoming soft moans at Papyrus’ expert touches.

Warmth spread through Blue’s bones. Papyrus turned him in his lap, the phalanges of one hand brushing Blue’s mouth and making him cry out in a decidedly lustful manner. What if Papy’s fingertips brushed his mouth like that? What if Papy laid him down on his back on the floor the way that Papyrus was doing? The heat in Blue’s bones intensified as he imagined his brother’s body crouched over him rather than his friend’s.

Blue trembled as a perfect copy of his brothers hand pushed up his shirt to fondle his ribs. He tried to cover his face with one arm, but Papyrus pulled it away. Papyrus wanted to see his brother’s expression, wanted to watch his brother come undone slowly, see him tremble and sweat, hear him moan, feel him writhe beneath his larger body. Skeleton monsters’ ribs were extremely sensitive, and Papyrus knew just how to stroke them for maximum effect.

Grasping desperately at Papyrus’ scarf, Blue whimpered and mewled. Those sounds, those beautiful, glorious, tantalizing sounds were too much for Papyrus. He traced the line of Blue’s mouth with a thumb, and Blue uttered a low cry of “PAPY!” as his spine arched.

“SANS… OH SANS!” groaned Papyrus, nuzzling his skull against Blue’s. The heat that blazed through both of their bodies made them sweat, and both of them shook as the sexual tension grew. Blue adjusted slightly at the same time that Papyrus finished an affectionate nuzzle, and their teeth connected with a clack.

Blue immediately opened his mouth, and Papyrus’ slipped the still-forming magic of his tongue inside. Blue’s phalanges scrabbled against Papyrus’ chest, but his frantic movements were meant to pull the taller skeleton closer instead of pushing him away. Papyrus plunged his tongue in and out of his faux brother’s mouth with feverish energy, and Blue lapped at it weakly, too overcome by the passion of the moment to do more.

Panting, Papyrus broke the kiss, leaving a trail of mixed blue and orange saliva connecting his mouth to Blue’s. “WE SHOULDN’T,” he whispered against the side of not-Sans’ skull, but even as he spoke, he grappled with Blue’s clothing, needing to expose this mirror image of his brother’s body and drink it in. Maybe they shouldn’t… or maybe they should.

“PAPY, PLEASE… PLEASE,” begged Blue, rising up onto his hands and knees and grabbing the front of Papyrus’ short shorts. “LET ME TASTE YOU, PAPY.” Both of their sockets were half-lidded, and star-shaped blue eyelights locked onto the torrid magic pooling in his pretend brother’s pelvis with a hungry stare. He wanted this so badly, and Papyrus made no effort to stop him.

Delirious with desire, Blue unmasked Papyrus’ eager erection, and he quickly ducked his head to swipe at the engorged magical cock with his little blue tongue. Papyrus bit back his Sans’ name, covering his mouth with one hand and petting Blue’s skull with the other. He’d always imagined silencing his brother’s incessant puns this way, with his brother on his hands and knees, applying his oral talents in other ways. Blue and Papyrus’ mutual fantasies sprang to life before their lust-hazed eyelights.

Blue wrapped a gloved hand around the base of Papyrus’ shaft and used his damp, dextrous tongue to guide the throbbing member into his warm, wet mouth. “YES… SANS… JUST LIKE THAT…” moaned Papyrus, restraining himself from bucking his cock straight down Blue’s throat. He could never do something like that to his older brother.

“MMMM… PAPY,” Blue moaned with his mouth full of cock and precum. The vibrations from his humming sent an electric jolt of pleasure through Papyrus’ magic. Bracing Papyrus’ femur just like a good big brother should, Blue took more of the thick member into his mouth and down his throat. He gulped, letting the suction of swallowing drag his tongue along the underside of the tall skeleton’s summoned magic.

Blue’s fingertips scraped against Papyrus’ femurs, and his tongue curled around the thick orange cock in his mouth. Blue managed to take the whole thing down into his throat before pulling back slightly and beginning to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Blue made lewd slurping sounds, licking and suckling his friend’s shaft while saliva gathered in the corners of his mouth and dribbled sloppily down his chin.

Papyrus’ grip on Blue’s skull tightened. The tall skeleton couldn’t stifle his moan or bite back his brother’s name any longer. “S-SANS… SANS!” Papyrus cried, thrusting deep into Blue’s throat as he repeated their shared name over and over. Blue’s eager whimpers and satisfied humming spurred Papyrus on until he had Blue laid out on the floor on his back while Papyrus fucked his mouth with the full force of his snapping hips.

Blue could barely match the pace as he swallowed around the invading cock. His eyelights rolled back, and his sockets drifted fully closed as he surrendered to the sweet bliss of being face-fucked by his brother’s doppelganger, something he’d always secretly craved from Papy.

“SANS… I’M CLOSE…” Papyrus gasped. Blue didn’t hesitate at all; he wanted this, wanted that hot orange cum pouring down his throat “GONNA…” Papyrus’ hips jerked reflexively. “CUM…” Papyrus’ cock slammed down Blue’s throat one final time.

Papyrus clutched Blue’s skull, preventing Blue from pulling away, but Blue didn’t even try. When Papyrus came, he drank down every drop greedily. Every time Blue swallowed, more cum spurted from Papyrus’ cock. The lanky skeleton felt like he’d never stop cumming with Blue suckling his shaft dry with singular focus.

Blue finally withdrew, chest heaving, a sticky strand of cum decorating the side of his mouth. “SO GOOD…” Blue gushed. “OH PAPY…” Papyrus attempted to gather Blue into his arms to clean him up, but Blue protested, slipping free of Papyrus’ grasp to sprawl on the floor in a provocative sitting position. Blue opened his legs wide and spread his slick cerulean folds, putting his twitching pussy on prominent display. Arousal spilled from the tight, waiting hole to stain Blue’s lightly shivering femurs.

Blue regarded Papyrus’ with hopeful eyelights before turning his eyelights away. “PAPY…?” That single word, just two enticing syllables, in Blue’s broken, pleading voice, carried every bit of their mutual sexual frustration, and Papyrus couldn’t deny him. He never could say no to Sans. He wasn’t opposed to making a suggestion however.

“SANS… ER, BLUE… WOULD YOU… PERHAPS… RIDE ME?” Papyrus asked tentatively, revealing one of his favorite private fantasies involving his brother.

“ANYTHING FOR YOU, PAPY… UH, PAPYRUS,” Blue crooned, eyelights hazy with longing. Papyrus reclined, and Blue crawled over him until he straddled the taller skeleton. Papyrus cupped Blue’s round cheeks in his bony hands and kissed the corner of Blue’s mouth, carefully licking the leftover cum from Blue’s bones. Blue’s tongue darted out to meet his own orange appendage, and the two skeletons shared a fervent kiss.

Papyrus could taste his essence on Blue’s tongue, and it awoke a carnal hunger within him. He kissed his way from Blue’s mouth to his jaw and from his jaw to his neck, swiping his tongue along the sensitive vertebrae and making Blue whimper and tremble once more. Papyrus’ hands rested on Blue’s iliac crests, guiding the smaller skeleton’s pelvis into place above his own.

Blue rubbed his puffy pussy lips sensually along Papyrus’ admirable length. The soft, smooth magic of Blue’s mound, the heat radiating from his tight little entrance, and the sticky arousal that now coated his cock drove Papyrus wild, but Blue continued to tease him, grinding on him without allowing him access to his divine cunt. Papyrus barely clung to his fragile control by nipping at Blue’s neck.

Blue lifted his hips, strands of his slick still connecting him to Papyrus. He lined up his entrance with the tip of Papyrus’ shaft and seated himself abruptly, hilting Papyrus inside of him with little resistance. Papyrus’ grip tightened on his hip bones, but the other skeleton held still, allowing Blue to dominate him completely and use him as he saw fit… and use him Blue did.

Neither Papyrus nor Blue could tear their eyes away from their joined bodies. Blue’s summoned magic, just a shade lighter than Sans’ sheathed the bright orange of Papyrus’ cock, just a shade darker than Honey’s. Their magic looked beautiful swirling together, and it fueled their fantasies in glowing complementary colors. Blue’s spine curved and arched as he positioned himself for the best angle of penetration.

“SO TIGHT,” gasped Papyrus.

“SO BIG,” mewled Blue.

Blue lifted and lowered himself experimentally. Papyrus’ thick cock split him and filled him almost to the breaking point, but the pulsating underside of the shaft rubbed him in all of the most innervated places inside of him.

“YOU’RE TAKING ME… SO WELL… YOU’RE SO… SO TIGHT.” Papyrus praised him as Blue began to rhythmically rise and fall on his cock, which glistened with a fine sheen of pale blue arousal. Blue started slowly, savoring each self-administered thrust, the feeling of being alternately completely emptied and over-filled, the soul-deep satisfaction of using this iteration of his brother’s body to fulfill his forbidden desires.

Papyrus’ restraint fell away as Blue’s expression gradually came undone. Blue’s eyelights rolled back in his half-lidded sockets, and his tongue lolled from his open jaws as he panted and drooled. Papyrus’ phalanges dug into Blue’s hips as he jerked his own, driving himself upwards into Blue as the smaller skeleton slammed himself down onto his cock. The squelching and slapping of their frenzied love-making was nearly drowned out by their combined cries of ecstasy.

Papyrus repeated his brother’s name like a desperate mantra.

“PAPY…  _PAPY_ …  _ **PAPY!**_ ” Blue screamed, overcome by his building orgasm. He threw back his skull, his entire body spasming as he came. Papyrus continued to fuck him through the orgasm, denying the growing pressure in his own body until the clenching and fluttering of Blue’s hot, tight hole and the gush of Blue’s fluids drenching his pelvis overwhelmed his self-control and threw him over the edge into his own orgasm.

Copious thick ropes of cum exploded into Blue’s still-contracting cunt. It felt like Blue’s entire body sought to swallow his load as he emptied his entire essence into Blue’s pussy. White-hot pleasure scorched through Blue’s small frame as the hot seed, the same color as his brother’s magic, poured into him, and he orgasmed again, collapsing onto Papyrus’ ribcage immediately afterwards, vibrating with a mixture of the afterglow of intense sex and exhaustion from the same source.

Papyrus wrapped his arms tightly around his friend, holding him close while they both came down from the post-orgasm high.

“I LOVE YOU, PAPY,” mumbled Blue with his face buried against his friend’s sternum.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS,” replied Papyrus, planting a chaste skeleton kiss upon the top of Blue’s skull.

Neither skeleton’s words were aimed at their partner; they were simply making empty confessions to illusions of the present and ghosts of what might have been.

* * *

“hey, is Blue over at your house again?” asked Honey, pulling up a stool next to Sans at the original timeline’s Grillby’s Bar and Restaurant.

“he sure is. Papyrus said something about a weekly friend massage. i’m just glad he found someone to hang out with,” Sans said with a chuckle.

“same here.” Honey waved Grillby over and ordered a burger and some fries. When Grillby brought the food, Honey gave Sans a sly look and squirted his namesake liberally over the entire meal for shock factor. Sans didn’t even bat a socket.

“ya missed a spot,” he joked, casually pouring just as much ketchup over his food. With smug grins on their faces, the two skeletons scarfed down their condiment drenched meals to the utter surprise and mild disgust of the other diners. After consuming as much of the ruined food as he could stomach, Honey spoke again.

“gotta say i’ve kinda been missin’ my bro though,” he commented offhandedly. “he always comes right home and goes straight to bed after hangin’ with your bro. no bedtime story or anything.”

“those friend massages must be really relaxing because Papyrus always sleeps like a pet rock afterwards too,” Sans mused. “i kinda miss the bedtime stories.”

“yeah.” A pensive silence followed their admissions.

Noticing a bit of leftover ketchup on Sans’ cheek (so round, so cute, so similar to his brother’s!), Honey reached out and brushed it away, bringing a faint blue glow to Sans’ cheekbones.

“heh, y’know your hands kinda feel like his…”


End file.
